Ezria: The Next Step
by dont.be.creepy
Summary: Aria and Ezra have told Aria's parents about their relationship. They've gone public. But will they make it through Ezra's mom and brother? Most importantly, will they make it through -A?
1. Chapter 1

_What should I wear? How should I act? What do I say if she asks how we met? What if she hates me? Maybe I shouldn't go. . . _These were the thoughts running through my head at the moment. Today I was supposed to meet Ezra's mom and I was freaking out. I mean, she's probably going to hate me and think that I'm ruining her son's life. Of course Ezra and I don't see it this way, but anyone else would. Heck, even my mom and dad did when we told them. My dad still isn't too fond of Ezra, but Mom's warming up to the idea.

Mom, Ezra, and I all had dinner together last week, and surprisingly it wasn't that bad. So maybe this dinner with _Ezra's _mom won't be so bad either. _What are you saying? Of course it's gonna be bad. Wait, scratch that. It's going to be absolutely _terrible.

*RING. RING. RING* I pick up my phone and see that Ezra's calling me.

"Hello?" I say wearily.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ezra asks worriedly.

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't even start getting ready yet and I only have two hours until . . . Until you know what. And I'm freaking out! And she's gonna hate me and think that I'm ruining your life, and then you'll change your mind and see things her way. And then you'll be ashamed of me and ugh!" I blurt out without thinking.

Ezra chuckles, "Aria, she already knows how old you are. I'm not saying she'll be perfectly okay with it; she might need a little time just like your parents did. And don't ever think that I'd be ashamed of you. You know that I love you and nothing and nobody can ever change that, okay?"

"Okay," I nod, even though he couldn't see. "Well, I should probably start getting ready now, so I'll see you at 6?"

"Yup, I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too," I smile. I hang up and decide to wear a white dress with a black belt. I take a quick shower then I get out and dry my hair. I curl it just a little bit so that it's hanging down in short waves. I get dressed and do my make-up, which consists of a teeny bit of blush, pink lipstick, and mascara.

Just as I get done, there's a knock on the front door. _Here we go, _I think. As I'm in no hurry to meet Ezra's mom, I take my time going down the stairs and walking to the door. I open it slowly to find a grinning Ezra. "Hey," he says, before leaning down to kiss me softly.

"Hi," I give a small smile.

"Ready to go?" he asks. Even though he'll never admit it, I can tell that he's just as nervous about us having dinner with his mother as I am.

"Uh, not really, no." Ezra sighs and gives me a look that says _I know you're scared, but everything will be fine. _How I can translate all that from just one look, you might be wondering. Well, I just can. "Ugh. Fine, let's go."

"Bye, Dad!" I yell to my father, who's watching football in the living room, before Ezra grabs my hand and leads me to the passenger side of his car. He opens the door for me, like the gentleman he is, and I climb in with a huff. He goes around to his own side and sits beside me.

"Aria, I promise you everything's going to be fine. She might not love the idea at first, but she'll warm up to it."

"Yeah, hopefully faster than my dad. He still gets that constipated look on his face every time I talk about you," I laugh.

"You talk about me?" Ezra grins.

"No comment." I look out the window and pray that this night won't be absolutely terrible.

About ten minutes later Ezra nudges me, "Hey, we're here."

I gulp and get out of the car super slowly. Ezra never told me where exactly we were going, except that it was a nice Italian restaurant. I looked up at the building. It was HUGE and had a fancy looking name that I had no idea how to pronounce. "Wow," was all I could say.

Ezra smiles happily and grabs my hand. "Looks like Mom's already here," he says, gesturing to the silver sports car across the parking lot. He squeezes my hand and leads us inside. He spots his mother and pulls me over to her. "Hey, Mom."

"Ezra!" Mrs. Fitz pulls Ezra into a tight hug, which leads to him pulling his hand out of mine, while I stand there awkwardly.

"And you must be Aria," she says, a fake grin plastered across her face, as she holds out her hand.

"That's right. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Fitz," I smile politely, shaking her hand.

"Fitzgerald," she corrects and I glance at Ezra with a look that says _You've got some explaining to do, mister! _"But you can call me Dianne."

I smile and nod. "Fitzgerald!" One of the hosts calls, signaling that our table is ready. I sigh in relief and walk over to Ezra. We trail behind his mom and I figure now's the time to ask him about that last name.

"Fitzgerald?" I hiss in his ear.

"I'll explain later."

We sit down at our table, and right after the waiter leaves to get our drinks Dianne turns towards me and says, "So Aria . . ."

_Oh boy,_ I think, _this is going to be a loooong night._

**A/N: Sooo how was it? Good? Bad? Did you hate it? Love it? I know it was kind of short, but I promise the rest of the chapters will be much longer. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Ezria: The Next Step:**

_We sit down at our table, and right after the waiter leaves to get our drinks Dianne turns towards me and says, "So Aria . . ." _

_Oh boy,_ I think, _this is going to be a loooong night._

"You're only seventeen?" she finishes.

"Uh, yes," I say nervously, glancing at Ezra.

"I see. So how did you two meet?" Dianne asks suspiciously.

"I had just gotten back from Iceland and I was at a bar—Snooker's. Ezra was sitting a couple seats away from me and-"

"Wait a second. You were at bar? When you were only sixteen?"

I look down and nod. "Yea, but I wasn't drinking or anything. I ordered a cheeseburger." _Which I never got around to eating, thanks to a certain someone,_ I add mentally.

I was about to keep going, when the waiter returned with our drinks. I took a sip of water from the glass he sat in front of me.

Before I can continue, Ezra speaks up, "And I thought that she was older. She was pretty and looked upset about something so I asked her if she was alright."

"My best friend, Alison DiLaurentis, had just died and that's why I went to Europe in the first place, and it was really overwhelming being back home," I explain.

"And we just started talking. I realized that we had a lot in common. She loved to write and travel. Just like me. And then . . ." Ezra trails off, not knowing how to finish his sentence.

"And then I said I had to go," I say.

"And the next day when I started the teaching job I saw her near the back of the classroom. I ended our "relationship", and Aria even tried to transfer out of my class."

"Tried?" Dianne questioned.

"Yeah, the secretary declined it, though."

"We tried to stay away from each other but I was already in too deep. I loved her and I realized that she was worth everything," Ezra says, as he stares at me.

"Even worth going to jail and losing your job?" Dianne asks incredulously.

Ezra nods and beams at me. Dianne looks at us disapprovingly. I'm about to say something, when my ringtone blasts from my phone's speakers. "Excuse me," I say. I get up and walk outside the building. I need the fresh air anyway.

I look at the caller ID and see that it's Spencer that's calling me.

"How's Fitzy's mom?" she asks eagerly.

"Fitzy? You've been hanging out with Hanna way too much. Anyway, she hates me!"

"Oh, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. I mean, you're so tiny, and cute."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Oh, and get this! His last name is Fitzgerald!"

"What? Why would he lie about his name?" Spencer asks, confusion etched in her voice.

"I don't know. But I should probably get back inside now."

"Okay. Well don't let Mama Fitz be too mean to you."

"Alright, bye," I say with a chuckle.

"Bye." I hang up and trudge back inside; wishing this night could just be over already.

When I get back to our table I see that Ezra's gone.

"Where'd he go?" I ask.

Dianne looks up as if she's surprised to see me. She fakes a smile and says, "Restroom."

I sit down and pretend to be really interested in the crystal chandelier above our heads.

"I will not let you ruin him," Dianne says in a voice that's anything but polite.

"Excuse me?" I say, shocked that she would just come out and say that.

"I know what's going to happen. He's seven years older than you and you're still in high school. He's really convinced himself that he loves you, and you're going to end up breaking his heart by finding someone your own age."

"I can see why you'd think that, but I can promise you that that is never gonna happen. I love him," I say, no doubt in my voice.

"Whatever. I warned him. If you mention this conversation to him, I'll-"

"She doesn't have to. Because I heard the whole thing." I look up and see a very angry-looking Ezra. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of my seat. "We're leaving."

"Ezra, wait I can explain," Dianne begs.

"No, you've said enough. I know what you think about our relationship. And honestly, your opinion doesn't really matter to me." Ezra drags me out of the restaurant, leaving his mother with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

Once we're in the car I turn to Ezra and sarcastically say, "I can't wait to meet your brother."

He sighs and looks at me. "Wesley's nothing like my mom. I called him and told him all about you right after you left the bar. He's been really supportive about our relationship."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even though he's my brother, he was also my best friend when we were little. I tell him everything. Kind of like you and Spencer, Emily, and Hanna."

I nod, showing that I understand. My phone dings, signaling that I have a new text. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that it's not from -A. Ezra notices my worried expression and says, "Hey, you okay?"

"Uh-huh." I press READ and see that it's from my dad, asking if I'm on my way home yet. I type a quick **yes**, and sigh in relief.

"Aria, you haven't been that nervous about a text since -A. Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Uh, nope. Everything's fine," I smile.

Five minutes later we arrive at my house. I hop out of the car and walk up to the porch with Ezra.

"I'm really sorry about how my mom acted," he says, looking down.

"It's okay. It's not like my dad took it any better. If Mike hadn't been there, who knows what Dad would've done to you?" I chuckle, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"I guess you're right. But still, she took it a little far."

"I suppose. But as long as we know it's right, who cares what anyone else thinks?" I smile at the memory of me telling him that we should 'not care' together.

"Yeah," Ezra agrees. "Well, good night." He leans down and kisses me softly.

"Night. Love you."

"You too." I watch as Ezra gets in his car and drives away.

_Hopefully his brother is wayyy nicer than his mother, _I think.

**A/N: Well I know it wasn't much longer than the first chapter, but I ran out of ideas. In the next chapter Aria will meet Wesley. Oh, and thanks to xoSweetMelody for the advice. Review please(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Ezria: The Next Step:**

"_Night. Love you."_

"_You too." I watch as Ezra gets in his car and drives away. _

_Hopefully his brother is wayyy nicer than his mother, _I think.

As I finish getting ready for school, I get a text from Ezra. It says: **Can you come over after school? Wes wants to meet you.**

I agree and drive to school. I walk inside and stroll over to my locker, where Hanna, Emily, and Spencer are waiting. "So how was it?" Emily asks eagerly.

"Well, Ezra's mom basically told me that I was ruining his life, and-"

Hanna gasps, "That _bitch_!"

"I wasn't finished," I chuckle. "Ezra heard the whole thing and told her that he didn't care what she thought, and then we left."

"For your sake, I hope his brother is nothing like his mom," Spencer says.

"Me too. Ezra told me that he's known about us since the beginning, and that he's been really supportive," I smile.

Hanna smirks. "Oooh, maybe his brother is hot and into younger girls too!"

"Hanna!" I scold. "And don't you miss Caleb?"

Hanna's face drops and I instantly feel bad for mentioning Caleb. "Hey, it's okay," I say cheerfully, "You guys are probably just having a little fight, you'll be back together in no time."

Hanna gives a small smile and starts to say something, but the bell rings, interrupting her.

"Guys, let's meet at the Apple Rose Grille after school, okay?" Spencer asks.

"Uh, I might be a little late. You know, with the whole meeting Ezra's brother thing."

"Oh, right. I forgot. That's okay. We'll probably stay for a while; long enough for you to still make it."

"Alright. Well, see ya, guys." I wave and head towards the English classroom.

Once school is over, I hop in my car and take my time driving to Ezra's. I'm pretty nervous about meeting Wesley. I really hope he's as understanding as Ezra said. I don't think I can take another terrible relative who thinks I'm ruining Ezra's life.

When I get to Ezra's apartment building I park in my usual spot and take my time walking inside and up to his door. I take a deep breath and use my key to open the door. I see Ezra and who I'm assuming is Wesley, sitting on the couch watching some old western movie. As soon as they hear me they look up.

Wesley stands up and grins at me. "You Aria?"

I nod and smile back.

"Dude, introduce me," I hear Wesley hiss at Ezra, who was also on his feet.

Ezra laughed, "She already knows who you are, but okay. Wes, Aria. Aria, this is Wesley, my brother. As you already know."

"Nice to meet you," I say politely, as we shake hands.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Wes winks.

I glance at Ezra with raised eyebrows and he just shrugs at me as if to say, _I'm not surprised._

Wesley looks between me and Ezra and suddenly remembers the conflict with our relationship. "So you're still in high school?"

I inwardly sigh, not wanting to have this conversation with another Fitz relative, though I knew it was coming. "Mhm. Senior year."

He nods, a thoughtful look on his face. We all just stand there awkwardly until I remember that I'm supposed to meet the girls.

"I have to go," I tell Ezra apologetically.

"Oh, that's okay," he walks over and kisses my head. "But do you think you could maybe come back later so we could all three could do something fun?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. See you later. Nice meeting you, Wesley." I walk out and drive to the Apple Rose Grille.

"So how was it?!" the girls all ask at once.

"Well, his brother is only like two years older than us."

"Oooohh, a younger Fitz. Is he hot?" Hanna asks.

"Hanna!" I scold, for the second time today. "Are you forgetting about Caleb? You know, the guy who is your boyfriend?"

She rolls her eyes and looks away.

"So Em, Spence, anything new?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Well, since you asked," Spencer starts with a grin, "Toby and I are going to the movies tonight."

"Oh, cool. What are you seeing?"

"I don't know; some horror movie that Toby's been dying to see. Hey, Hanna, maybe you and Caleb could tag along," Spencer suggests.

"Uh, sure, I'll ask him. If he'll answer my calls," Hanna mutters glumly. Spencer sighs and yanks Hanna's phone out of her hands. She searched through Hanna's contacts, found Caleb's number, and pressed the 'call' button.

Apparently Caleb answered because Spencer said, "Caleb? Hi, it's Spencer. I was wondering if you'd like to come to the movies tonight with me, Toby, and Hanna."

Spencer paused and a couple minutes later she spoke again. "Okay, cool. Meet us there at 9." Pause. "Bye, see ya later."

Spencer hung up and turned towards Hanna. "It's set. He's coming and you two are gonna have a great time."

Hanna nods and smiles tightly. "So what are you guys gonna do tonight?" she asks me and Emily.

Emily said, "Me and Paige are going to go night swimming. What about you, Ar?"

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot! Ezra, Wes, and I are gonna do 'something fun' tonight. We just don't know what," I say.

Seeing as it's already 7:00, I tell the girls I have to go and drive back over to Ezra's.

**A/N: I haven't updated in like forever! And let me get this out of my system: OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG TOBY IS –A OHMYGOD! HE BETTER HAVE A REALLY GOOD FREAKING REASON! AND CALEB GOT SHOT! AND NATE WAS MAYA'S TRUE NORTH STALKER OMG! I CANNOT EVEN WAIT UNTIL THE HALLOWEEN EPISODE BECAUSE SOMETHING FINALLY HAPPENS TO ARIA! Hopefully Ez will be her knight in shining armor! And the Halloween ep is the day after my birthday(: What a great present! **

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, guys. I really have no excuse for not updating, except the fact that I was too lazy. Haha. Can you guys help me come up with ideas of where Ar, Ez, and Wes should go? Thanks :D**

**Reviewww pleeaassee; they make me happy (:**


End file.
